User talk:Lost Soul
Hey!! well fancy seeing you here hehhehe XD -- LostxAngel **yeah its looking great hun lol need me to do anything? --LostxAngel ** ok hun, i can make a graphic for where it says wiki site lol and then get a chahracter list for ya, then i can try and kinda jazz it up lol, but now its time for ep 7 hehe -- LostxAngel **omg! ep 7 was amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe jus like the others XD workin on that charrie list for ya and also that graphic --LostxAngel ** graphic linkage hunny http://i161.photobucket.com/albums/t218/FallOutPanicChica/wikithing.jpg -- LostxAngel ** ok haha i'll redo it and thensend it you before we talk hunn as i have to go down now lol xxx --LostxAngel ** hunny it look awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe -- LostxAngel **Hey hun, i did Austin's page lol and just left it, i don't know how to upload images lol :/ also i jus copied some stuff from the other wiki....until i can write a bio of the charrie myself lol hope its ok for you xxxxxxx --LostxAngel Episode Things Ok lol i did three so far, i think i'll get them all done tonight, or at least most of them. Thanks for the cal hun it was awesome! xxxxxxxxxxxx --LostxAngel ** OMFG! hun it looks AMAZING! -claps then glomps- hun it looks great! i'll get to work asap, probs after my bath and start doing more work for you! hehe talk at 7! -- LostxAngel ** Ok on the moving hun, do you want meto finish off addin the last two episodes or shall i wait for ye to let me know when i can move things over? -- LostxAngel --:::: djdsj Congratulations on your move! You have been granted admin and bureaucrat status on http://desperate.wikia.com. All of your pages have been imported, with their histories, including the Monobook.css stylesheet -- you may need to press CTRL-F5 to see the style take effect. It is a little trickier for us to move the images; would it be too much trouble for you to upload the images here by hand as you work on your pages? I counted 48 image pages; not an insane amount. There were five pages from your wiki that had identical names to existing ones here, so I renamed them on upload: * Season Two (new) and Season Two * Main Page (new) and Main Page * Season One (new) and Season One * Susan Mayer (new) and Susan Mayer * Gabrielle Solis (new) and Gabrielle Solis I'm sure you can do good work integrating the best of each. There may be a few other little glitches along the way; let me know what help you need to solve them. I'm also happy to help set up features like Forums, preloaded Character or Episode templates, RSS feeds, and, of course, customizing the colors and styles of your pages. Welcome, and good luck to you! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 21:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :An admin or bureaucrat's best resource is , which is accessible through the "toolbox" on your left hand toolbar. Take some time to explore all the pages there; some might not become useful until you're bigger, but it's good to know what's available. There's a little bit of guidance on them at wikia:Help:Special_pages. The one you need to make another admin is "User Rights Management" ( ) in the Restricted section at the bottom. :I've set up a sample of what can be done with RSS feeds on Blogs about Desperate Housewives -- look at the code there, and you can see how easy it is! Find a blog you like with an "RSS feed" button on it, click the button, then copy the URL from the address bar and paste it into the rss code here. (For example, for LiveJournals, the feed URL is http://USERNAME.livejournal.com/data/rss or http://community.livejournal.com/COMMUNITYNAME/data/rss ) You can choose to show headlines only, and you can set how many items from that blog to show. :I will take care of the forums and the logo in a little while. Good work so far! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 15:48, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey hun, ok so i didnt get to do anything yet on here as i've had a hectic mornin lol, i will do some tomight when i get bk from Lostprophets and i'll do some tomorrow too! looks awesome! -- LostxAngel Forums The forums are up and running now. :) Though there might be some bug with that code I inserted into Common.css...you might want to try adding a forum topic, as I'm not sure if that small "new posts" icon shows up correctly. Also, the communities own Wikia wikis, not one individual. ;) If you have some more requests, feel free to post them to my talk page. I can add some relatively simple things, such as recent changes color code, if you'd like me to do so. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, to post a forum topic, go to Forum:Index and select one of the two available forums. The forums have an inputbox and the button "Add new topic". Add the name of the topic (like Welcome to this Wikia! or such) to the box (without Forum: prefix) and press "Add new topic". Then you can type your topic to the box, save the page and there's a new topic. :) :I'd suggest you to ask me what would you like to have and I can think if that's possible. I'm not that genius, but I can try to help at least. ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:19, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Image I'm pretty sure that the reason why images do not show up is connected to the new feature of tagging images. Tagging images seems to be a new feature that's currently on beta-testing apparently. It was added a few days ago. And sorry, I don't know more about that. Of that missing image, I can try to bug Datrio or another tech to have a look on it. I've added the color code to recent changes. Press CTRL+F5 in order to do a forced refresh to see the newest code. If you don't like it or the community wants it removed, it can be taken down by removing the two lines I added to MediaWiki:Monobook.css. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 16:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Deletion of pages Lost Soul -- please don't delete the content contributed by previous users. It's disrespectful and un-wiki like. I don't have a problem with the ones that had only infoboxes and stub notices, but articles like Who's That Woman? (Desperate Housewives episode) seemed like a reasonable start. The page could have been moved to a better title, and edited to match the style of other articles; it should not have been deleted outright. Unless you have a reason otherwise, I will undelete those that had substantial content. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 16:46, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :No problem! Thanks for taking care of it so quickly. I couldn't tell whether it was a mistake or a deliberate choice, or how familiar you are with wiki culture. :) Have you edited on Wikipedia or elsewhere before? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 17:10, 19 April 2007 (UTC) More questions Oooo I had a question - help guide; can I just take it from Wikipedia as was done on the House Wikia? And do you have any ideas for this site; what do you think of it? I'd appreciate input.. :) And, also, just a minor thing; when you input something in the search box and then press enter on your keyboard, it takes you to search, so even if the article is there, it takes you to the search page instead of the article page; would it be possible to change this? Wow that was poorly explained... -- Lost Soul talk contribs email 17:36, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you're welcome to copy any help pages you like from Wikia Central or from Wikipedia, although in some cases it's easier just to link to the existing copy (which may be more up to date). You may link to Wikipedia by using the prefix wikipedia:article name, or wikipedia:Help:article name, or whatever. You can link to Central Wikia the same way, wikia:article name. You can link to any other Wikia by using w:c:wikianame. :Remember to use a template on any page that started with Wikipedia content, even if it has grown and changed since; it's the only thing the GFDL license requires. :The site is looking good so far; at this stage I can't see any improvements that you're not already working on. I haven't looked at your Category hierarchy, but one thing that's helpful at this early stage is to be sure your category structure is the way you want it -- it can be a pain to change when you have many more articles. Most Wikia seem to have two "category trees", one for site content ("Characters", "Episodes", etc) and the other for project content (templates, help pages, etc.) You can go through and to make sure everything has a place in the tree. :As for the search, we're in the middle of overhauling our search ability; there may be some unusual behavior for a while. Hitting enter should be triggering the "Go" button, so if you've spelled and capitalized the title properly you should go straight to it; if not, please be patient, improvements are in the works. :And no, I'm afraid I don't watch DH myself yet, although it sounds like a fun premise. I haven't had cable television for years, and now I've gotten addicted to being able to take in shows in big gulps on DVD -- a couple of months ago I got through most of 24, and right now I'm almost done with the second season of House. :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 21:17, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Was everything ok? Hey! just wondering if what I Did today wasok hun? I was like woah so many codes haha -- LostxAngel ** Ahhh got your pm! sorryi didnt see it sooner. And i'll do that for the cast list lol. I'm just doing my hair and stuff then i shall do somemorestuff b4 we chat and b4 i go and meet Nat -- LostxAngel Just A Test *Blah! omg! Hunny the whole Julie page looks awesome I love it how it is! i really really really like it! -- LostxAngel Episode template Hiya Lost Soul; To get around licensing problems with Lostpedia, I went ahead and created an Episode template from scratch. Feel free to copy it elsewhere, change it, or whatever you want! Best of luck, --Dagg 15:06, 21 April 2007 (UTC) * It looks like you added some extra quotes. For example, " } |1.01="Pilot" * There is alrrady quotes around the whole switch statement, so you don't need them around each episode title.--Dagg 15:48, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ** BTW, feel free to use crossref as well. Just be careful not to copy the documentation for it, because I think that could be a copyright violation.--Dagg 15:48, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Season 2 grrrr Hey hunny, i havent been able to get on the wiki till now, 11:50 pm, i did two ep things but i need t ogo to bed lol i am so tired, it's been down since like b4 ten well on my comp at least -kicks crap pc-. but i will finish it tomorrow i just need to sleep now -huggles- hope what i did was ok hun -- LostxAngel Sorry for the delay in seeing your message, Lost Soul! I have asked our tech people, and I'm afraid they say it's not a simple thing to add a new skin to the Preferences dropdown. You can, of course make changes to everyone's view of the site by altering MediaWiki:monobook.css, as you know. You can provide links to easy-to-copy code for people to paste into their own User:USERNAME/monobook.css, if you like. In the future, we may be able to make that a push-button feature, but the techs have some other priority features they're working on first. Are there any other questions I can help you with? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 23:14, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Season one stuff Hey hun, if i finish season two tonight do you want season one starting and me to do as much as i can? as i don't mind lol -- LostxAngel *Hey hun, i did a couple more ep boxes but i am really tired so im heading to bed, i'll do the rest of them tomorrow i promise! its looking awesome ur work rocks! --LostxAngel *Hey hun, ok i have decided this place does not like me. I started to work on it, got two done, then it refused to work for me till 10 mins ago at midnight lol so i did two more. I need to go to bed though hun lol i gotta be up at 6, i can't believe it wouldn't work again! grrrrrrrr least i got a bit done to my site while i waited lol talk tomorrow hun!--LostxAngel * Hey hun, just letting you know i have two eps to do now lol thats it then all three seasons are done XD Hope your ok talk tomorrow hun! xxxx --LostxAngel *Hallo hun, gonna work on the supporting actor pages today.XD I'm on msn now if you want me songs lol --LostxAngel Supporting lol Is what I did on caleb's page ok? i just wanted to check before I carried on doing the rest lol --LostxAngel *Okay hun, no probs, ima do some more in a bit. I'm ok, tired tho. But Lex is stayin tonight so yay! lol how're you?--LostxAngel *Yeah i'm ok, jus in my room, stayin away from my dad. I'm cooking for Lex lol so it should be fun hehe, plus we're gonna be chattin so its awesomeXD is it for ten mins again? --LostxAngel * yeah so you want me to call at 7? lol thats no probs at all hunny, oooo tomorrow on the fone remind me to let you know whats goin on on tuesday as i'm havin my wireless set up ----LostxAngel *hehee did ye get my lubberly txt?! --LostxAngel omg wow!!!! Oh my goodness! that guest list is awesome! its gonna be amazing! --LostxAngel *Hey hun, i did the parker page lol dunno if its right but i tried hehe hows u hun and can ye get on msn for those songs? --LostxAngel *okay hun, i'll do as much as i can on the wiki today for you and i also have something to tel you tonight on the fone bout me and Dean. Enjoy Dr Who hunny -- LostxAngel * hehehe its good, and hopefully it'll turn out to be great. I'm fine hunny goin bk to bed in a sec lol self-inflicted Hangover is not good lmao, are you okay? --LostxAngel *hhehe I'll remember the underscores next time lol i promise. No probs on the songs hun i hope u like paramore. Talk at 7 sweetie! have a good day -- LostxAngel Supporting Pages Hey hun, just to let you know, i did al the supporting pages of the characters that appear on the main page, will try and do all the others by tonight to. What do u need me to do after that? and are we still ok for 7?-- LostxAngel * okay so i finally got to upload that image, at like 9:55, i've been with my bloody dad till then. I added it to gabby's page lol let me know if its ok hun. I havent had a chance to do anymore supporting pages but i will get on them tomorrow night hunny, really enjoy lost sweetie pie! talk at 7 tomorrow! --LostxAngel *-glares at wiki- it didnt like me tonght lol i was planning on gettin all the supporting charries done but low and behold it didnt load till bout 7 mins ago lmao, i'll do them tomorrow night hun xxxxx hope ur ok! -- LostxAngel Page 100! woooooooooo Hey! lol i did page 100 huny! hehe hope that ur night was good, was it? lol i'll b on msn tomorrow at 8 for you hun, or at least i'll wait for ye lol incase u lie in, hope ur ok hunny! --LostxAngel Hi Hello, I am new here but I have been on other 'pedia's before. I love what you are doing here and would love to help as much as I can, but I am appauled at the vandalism and I would like to help with that... which brings up a question. How can I delete pages? There are some vandal pages that I would like to take care of and I would really like to help!! Moldy orange 03:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Admin Hey! When I noticed that this wiki did not have an active admin I asked to adopt it over at wikia central. I was so happy when they accepted because I really love the show and I think I could at a lot of information to the wiki with my admin experience. I hope you like what I've done with the skin, etc. I just thought I'd write a message to say that if you do ever plan on coming back to the wiki I'd love if we could be friends and work together. -- 15:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) How to become administrator Hi, since you're the creator of this wiki, could you please tell me how one becomes an administrator? -- Renaboss 17:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I know you left Lost Soul the message but she is unactive on this wiki. We aren't looking for any new admins right now but when we are I'll keep you in mind. -- 18:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Helping out Hi there! I'm a helper on the Entertainment team at wikia and i've been asked to help out on your wiki, so I'd like to know if there are any areas that you would like me to focus on in particular. My main area of expertise is organization, but i'm happy to help out anywhere that needs it. Just drop me a line — Game widow 19:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No right-column ads on main page Hiya :) I've been browsing your wikia for the past couple of days, and one thing that strikes me is the stunning main page design. What I can't understand, though, is how come yours — quite atypically of a wikia wiki — has no ad on the top of the right-most column. How have you managed to achieve this? CzechOut ☎ | 04:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "The fantastic angie bolen (Drea de Matteo)" Hi there, I think you should immediately delete the article The fantastic angie bolen (Drea de Matteo), as it is just plain ridiculous. Comments about the character and the actress are more than welcome in the comments sections of the wiki, but the articles shouldn't be used as common forum posts. Not to mention that this article is categorized under "Category:Episodes". Also, something should be done about the character template, how come it features Millicent Tilman who was never seen or even mentioned in the broadcast episodes? - Renaboss 23:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Character 2 Hi there, I was wondering how you make it so that the "Last Appearance" part of the Infobox Character 2 infobox stays hidden when there is no last appearance to be mentioned. For example, take the main characters, Susan, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle and Mary Alice, they appeared in the 6th season finale and will keep appearing next year like they have so far, so they don't really have a final appearance by now. Yet, that part always shows up even when we don't put nothing in front of it. Please do something about that. Thank you. - Renaboss 21:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC)